El dolor y el deseo de recordar
by Prince-criss-Bel
Summary: En el presente se avecina la batalla de los arcobalenos, pero aunque a todos se les transmitieron esos recuerdos del futuro, hubo una persona que por cosas del destino olvido todo; que sucedera cuando Bel quiera ser recordado, por un Fran que siente su cerebro palpitar cada vez que lo ve.
1. Quiero recordarte

**EL DOLOR Y EL DESEO DE RECORDAR**

**BEL:**

No dije nada, te vi sentado tan apaciblemente sobre esa roca, me dabas la espalda; Aunque fui el primero en llegar a aquel lugar, te reconocí. Tu piel era igual de blanca y el hecho de que usaras ese estúpido sombrero de manzana fue lo que te delato de ser mi rana; te giraste y me miraste con esos ojos inexpresivo, pero había algo diferente en ellos: la más pura inocencia, se notaba que estabas extrañado por mi presencia, nos quedamos unos segundos solos tu y yo cruzando nuestras miradas, aunque eras solo un niño de 8 años, lucias solo un poco más pequeño que el lindo kohai que conocía de diez años en el futuro, ese cabello aguamarina un poco más corto haciendo sincronía con tu menudo cuerpo, que danzaba con la más fina brisa. Podía haberme quedado viéndote por horas, tan tranquilo, tan lindo, tan…

Era muy tarde, todos esos imbéciles habían llegado ya, y ahora se disputaban tu posesión, el estúpido de Mukuro alegaba ser tu futuro maestro, según esa tesis tenía todo el derecho, Fran aun era un crio y no sabía usar sus ilusiones con la misma capacidad que el diez años mayor, sin embargo quiera que vinieras con nosotros, como no quererlo; todo salió al contrario de cómo quería, mucho peor, no recordabas nada, no me recordabas, una tristeza me invadió como un balde de agua fría escurriéndose por mi espalda.

Habíamos perdido, pero lo que más odie es que fueras tu el que tomo esa decisión, nos llamaste a todos "hadas" y lo escogiste a él. En ese momento, me detesto por ello pero por unos segundos me arrepentí de haberte recordado, mi orgullo paso por encima de mi corazón, por segundos sentí resentimiento, pero luego cuando te vi marchándote en definitiva, sujetando su mano, de nuevo ese frio recorrió todo mi cuerpo, te marchabas y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Me dirigiste una última mirada antes de alejarte de mi vista, lucias desconcertado pero, también melancólico, porque?, dijiste que no recordabas nada, que no me recordabas, entonces porque me mirabas así, cuando solo quería abrazarte y no dejarte ir; la escoria de tiburón y los demás me apresuraban, estaban irritados por el fiasco y pérdida de tiempo que había sido tu búsqueda; con resignación marche junto a ellos, solo quería matar, hacer sangrar a cualquier humano en la tierra y que el olor y sabor de ese fluido carmesí me hiciese olvidar el sabor de tus besos y el olor mentolado de tu fría piel.

**FRAN:**

Me desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza, pose mi mano sobre mis verdes cabellos y me sobresalte un poco al ver sangre sobre mis dedos, como pude me puse de pie y camine, pero…a donde, no recodaba nada, quien era, que hacia allí, di unos pasos más y caí fuertemente contra el suelo, pero antes de perder la conciencia nuevamente, una voz retumbo en mi cabeza, como un susurro.

"_Bel Sempai..."_

Abrí los ojos, esta vez desperté en un lugar mas cálido y acolchonado, me levante como pude, hasta sentarme en esa cama blanca, mire ambos lados y me pareció reconocer aquel lugar…-"mi habitación?..."-

La puerta se abrió y una señora de aproximadamente 50 años se acerco a mí y llorando me abrazo –" Oh~ Franni..Me alegro tanto de que estés bien, no sabes el miedo que sentí cuando te encontré inconsciente sobre ese rocoso camino, siempre te dije que no salieras solo, que era peligroso"- siguió sollozando y leves recuerdos pasaban por mi cerebro.

-"Abuela..?"- me dio la impresión de que le había llamado así alguna vez, además su cabello verde, con algunas canas se parecía al mío –" yo...No recuerdo casi nada, dices que mi nombre es Franni?"-

La señora me miro extrañada y triste –"ya veo…bueno no es de extrañar, el golpe parece ser muy fuerte, cariño, tu nombre es Fran, vives conmigo en la zona fronteriza de Francia- España, llegaste aquí hace 4 años cuando desafortunadamente tus padres…se fueron, ahora somos solo tú y yo, y a ti te gusta dar paseos por el rio y el bosque, te has caído y golpeado fuerte en la cabeza, tal parece que no recuerdas nada, esperemos que sea temporal, por ahora quédate quitecito, te traeré la comida, solo espero que aun te gusten los waffles de manzana"- dijo la anciana tiernamente, le sobo la mejilla y Salió de la habitación.

-"así que eso fue lo que paso…bueno ya que no se puede hacer más, creo que esperare a recordar algo"- mire perdidamente hacia la ventana, ya estaba oscureciendo, trataba de recordar la causa de mi caída, o algo que me fuera de ayuda para lograr entender mejor la situación, pero nada me llegaba a la mente, todo era tan borroso y cuando parecía tener algo, mi herida dolía; de repente sentí un antojo de algo dulce, la señora había dicho manzana, quería una manzana, al menos recordaba las cosas normales y cultura general de lo que me rodeaba, la deseaba tanto pero no podía pararme sin sentir un leve mareo –"quisiera una manzana..Quiero una...Yo"-

Abrí los ojos en grande cuando en la palma de mi mano apareció una manzana de la nada, estaba rodeada de una leve aura morada, que era esto?, solo quería un manzana y allí estaba, lo había hecho yo?; probé nuevamente, desee y visualice un gorro de manzana gigante, lo suficiente esponjado y adecuado para mi pequeña cabeza, trate por unos 15 minutos y luego de mucho esfuerzo aprecio enfrente, una manzana gigante roja.

"-hahaha...que guay ¡ , es muy útil, soy como un súper mago, el mejor mago del mundo, soy el mago frutal-" Reí fuerte, mientras me colocaba delicadamente el gorro en la cabeza, lo había creado suave para que no doliera la herida, sin embargo aun molestaba así que lo deje a un lado de la cama, comí la manzana pero se sentía vacio por dentro, fue en ese momento cuando me percate de que esa manzana que había creado con mi mente no era real.

"_No esto no es un truco de magia…es una ilusión?..."_

**DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS:**

El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido por completo, o tal vez eso creía, Fran se sentía tan a gusto con su gorro frutal, ya no sentía molestia alguna, este ya no era una ilusión; un día olvido crearlo antes de bajar desayunar, con una semana usándolo en todo momento la señora se extraño, y no tuvo más remedio que decirle que se me había perdido y simular un llanto, la mable abuela al ver que lo mucho que le gustaba a su nieta ese gorro, decidió mandarle a hacer uno con espuma y un material mas resistente que le daba la paraciencia de manzana con todo y hojita en la punta, era mucho mejor que su primera ilusión, no porque fuera hecho de amor, ni ninguna cosa cursi, lo era porque ahora podía dormir en el rio y dejar su cabeza flotando por sí sola.

El pálido chico se encontraba jugando en el rio, chapoteando y brincado como si fuera una ranita, Salía del agua para ver como esta se escurría por su delgado cuerpo, el sol era brillante y calentaba su piel al tacto, se sentía bastante bien, murmuraba cosas irracionales para sí solo, cuando de repente se sitio observado.

Giro quedando de perfil y viendo aquellos ojos que le observaban desde la orilla, bueno al menos eso trataba, la persona de pie sobre el césped tenía el cabello cubriéndole gran parte de su rostro bloqueando su intento de contemplar sus escondidas pupilas, se pregunto como no había tropezado hasta el momento; por alguna extraña razón no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, por alguna razón se le hacía familiar; Fran se pregunto si tal vez le conocía de antes de abrirse la cabeza…Se esforzó hasta llegar a un punto que su cabeza comenzó a dolerle un poco…como si quisiera recordar algo, sentía que si lo seguía viendo tal vez recordaría, después de todo aquel muchacho rubio con tal vez unos 6 años mas que él, tenía una expresión perdida, donde fuera que estuvieran su ojos sentía su mirada clavada en los propios, solo se escuchaba el correr del rio y cuando creyó que había encontrado algo el baúl de recuerdos de su cabecita omitiendo el fuerte dolor que le recorría, un ruidoso grito lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-"VOOOIIII"- un sujeto escandaloso de cabello por la cintura y con una espada en su mano izquierda empezó a gritar cosas estúpidas mientras gritaba repetidamente su nombre, se refirió al chico rubio como "Bel", porque le resultaba familiar ese nombre?; pensó que tal vez conocía a el escandaloso también, en menos de nada llegaron otro montón de sujetos incluso uno pequeño que volaba; su alarma de precaución interna sonó, parecían peligrosos, incluso el simpático rubio rio maléficamente mientras sacaba de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser cuchillos…

"_ESPERA¡ por que dije simpático? es solo un rubio sicópata que parece que quiere comerme con la mirada, probablemente disecarme, eso es, es una hada loca de los dientes…sin embargo por que el…"-_

No pudo terminar ese hilo de ideas, ahora estaba en una competición de supervivencia contra un monto de duendes y hadas horribles, uno con cara de perro mugriento intento agarrarle y otro con cabeza de pulpo trato de cerrarle camino (ese era el más horrendo de todos); los hizo corretearle un buen rato, fue divertido torturarlos de una manera tan simple como sus palabras sacasticas e insultos, le encantaba joderle la vida a los mayores.

Finalmente fue aprendido por unos fuertes y enormes brazos que lo levantaron en el aire, se pregunto de donde provenían pero su sorpresa fue mucha al darse cuenta de que no eran brazos normales, eran mucho más grandes y parecían salir de la nada….se parecían mucho a los trucos que él había estado practicando, parecían reales pero no lo eran, miro rápidamente para ver de qué hada provenían, no tardo en identificarlo ya que se refirió a el por su nombre y al hacerlo pudo ver esa aura oscura que le rodeaba igual que la que bordeaba esos brazos corpulentos que lo sostenían…él, el podía hacer ilusiones al igual que Fran¡.

Comenzaron a interrogarle, de porque huía, que necesitaban sus ilusiones para una especie de concurso que tenía que ver con arcos y bailes tal vez un circo, eran unas hadas muy extrañas el que le había causado curiosidad por sus habilidades tenía una cabeza de piña que hacia resonancia con su manzana, casi todos hablaban incoherencias que Fran no comprendía; finalmente pareció cogerles la idea de lo que querían, aparentemente lo conocían y tenían conocimiento sus nuevas habilidades, parecía que estaban discutiendo a qué grupo de hadas él iba a pertenecer; todo apuntaba que no podría escapar así que tena que decidir.

-" Fran, soy yo¡, tu recuerdas a tu maestro cierto?- dijo el tipo de cabeza de piña, lo observo fijamente pero no lo recordarle a él ni a sus extraños ojos irregulares de hada, se lo hizo saber sacudiendo los brazos en señal de burla lo que hizo que brotara una vena en su frente; discutieron un rato mas, pero ahora parecía que ninguno de los dos bandos lo quería con ellos, parecía que era el momento de elegir; por un lado le intrigaba mucho saber porque se le hacia familiar el más joven de ellos, no era solo eso, su sonrisa era fuera de este mundo, nunca creyó ver a alguien sonreír de esa manera, era delgado y aparentaba unos 15 años, su piel lucia impecable y su voz era chistosa pero agradable, además sus ojos, deseaba verlos saber su color la profundidad de su mirada; eso por un lado, por el otro estaba el cabeza de piña, es parecía tener una idea de esas habilidades ilusorias de las que hablaba, Fran sentía que ese nuevo truco tenía que ver con el bloqueo de su memoria, necesitaba saber de dónde conocía a la hada del cabello soleado, pero sentía mucho más probable hacerlo si se iba con el otro, igual parecían conocerse entre ellos así que le preguntaría. Por eso muy a su pesar, tomo una decisión.

-"Nee hadas y duendessss, he decidido irme con el grupo del hada de cabeza de piña"- dijo inexpresivo callando a todos los presentes; parecían tener emociones encontradas, aunque el cabeza de piña se burlo del de pelo de chica para acercársele al pequeño y decirle que tomo la mejor decisión. Muy cerca, Fran le lanzo unos comentarios sarcásticos que le hicieron merecedor de algunos golpes, los ignoro y se fue junto que él junto con los demás de su grupo, no sin antes echarle una última mirada al rubio.

Su expresión había cambiado, ya no reía…parecía triste, o enojado, sentía que lo miraba con más fuerza que antes, en ese momento no quería alejarse de el, pero ya había decidido, no había vuelta atrás, su cabeza dolió nuevamente así que se aferro a la mano del mayor peli azul, al principio parecía desagradarle pero al darse cuenta el mayor de que a pesar de ser un idiota insoportable era un crio de menos de diez años, suspiro y sostuvo el agarre.

De esa manera se marcharon a Japón, cada uno por su lado, sin embargo los unía un mismo pensamiento.

Bel: _"quiero….quiero que me recuerde…"_

Fran: _"quiero…quiero recordarlo…"_


	2. El corazón de una mente sin recuerdos

**EL DOLOR Y EL DESEO DE RECORDAR.**

Cap. 2: el corazón de una mente sin recuerdos

**FRAN:**

Se imagino que el concurso por ver quién de esos enanos gracioso llamados arcobalenos iba a ser aburrido, mas en los preparativos se estaba divirtiendo, le gustaba sacar de quicio a su nuevo Shisho, y el señor Verde aunque era bastante excéntrico le agradaba, parecía muy listo y también le gustaba molestarlo haciéndole montones de preguntas, le fastidiaban esos dos, ken y chikusa, parecían que querían lamer el suelo por donde pasaba el cabeza de piña, M.M. parecía bien, aunque algo egocéntrica, pero al menos a él lo trataba bien.

En una ocasión antes del primer tiempo de batalla, le confesó a su maestro su verdaderas intenciones, que quería aprender a manejar ese poder para poder recobrar algunos de sus recuerdos, incluso le pregunto si sabía qué clase de relación tenia él con el aquel rubio. Mukuro sabía muy bien a qué se refería, Fran del futuro le comentaba de vez en cuando sus cuentos de colegiales enamorados, la historia entre el príncipe destripador y la rana ilusionista, era conocida entre Varia y algunos Vongola.

No hubiese sido complicado explicarle a grandes rasgos que él estaba completamente enamorado de aquel sicópata, y que el del menor, pero algo lo freno. Se dio cuenta de que esto no era de su incumbencia, Belphegor tuvo la oportunidad de decirle en ese preciso momento, es más, sabía muy bien donde estaba ahora y aun así no daba la cara, si el adolecente sádico no le confesaba sus sentimientos porque abría de ayudarlo, aun habiendo aprobado su relación, sentía que era deber del príncipe contárselo, si no lo hacía, quedara evidenciado lo pobre de su amor, y que en realidad no merecía al oji verde. Claro que no le diría, Fran se merecía estar con alguien que deseara ser recordado por él, alguien que incluso se diera a la tarea de enamorarlo por segunda vez si este no lograba recordarlo.

Le prometió enseñarle todo lo que el supiera, y hacerlo el segundo ilusionista mas fuertes, pero que no podía lo prometerle lo otro. Le conto superficialmente como él en el futuro había trabajado en la misma organización, pero que solo tenía conocimiento de que eran compañeros de trabajo, si había algo más, el no podía darle esa respuesta.

-"Veo…bueno, gracias de todas maneras…"- dijo decaído el menor mirando hacia el suelo, un gesto que provocaba consolarlo con un abrazo, si Mukuro fuera de los que abrazan –"yo solo quería saber porque es Bel sempai el único que me resulto familiar al verlo a primera vez, tengo este sentimiento oprimido en mi cabeza y…en el corazón de que él es alguien importante…Pero no logro recordarlo"- dijo el tierno chico, acurrucándose en el suelo y sobándose la cabeza en señal de una leve jaqueca.

Mukuro suspiro, sabía que el chico sufría cada vez que trataba de recordar algo, por eso se esforzaba en hacer que viviera el presente, mas no pudo evitar sorprenderse con el hecho de que el chico había llamado al asesino Vongola "sempai" sin antes saber de su relación con Varia, el simplemente no había tenido oportunidad de enterarse por ningún medio de que así es como usualmente le llamaba en el futuro…él lo había recordado por su cuenta, así de fuerte era el lazo que lo unía a Belphegor?; se le sentó al lado y poso una de sus manos sobre su cabeza manzana –"lo recordaras, si realmente es importante, lo harás"- fue lo único que dijo antes de ponerse de pie e ir con los demás del equipo frutal.

Las batallas habían dado comienzo, se iban dificultando cada vez más, aunque el señor verde había creado un artilugio bastante útil seria difícil combatir, no tenía miedo, su maestro le enseño bien en tan poco tiempo; en la batalla contra Vindice en la que su Shisho lucho con los Vongola no sirvió de mucha ayuda, estaba cansado y durmió casi toda la batalla, se salvaron por los pelos gracias a la copia femenina de su maestro, aunque luego lo reprendería por esto; Esa batalla dejo más que una primera "victoria", sirvió para ver la fuerza de ese enemigo, no era algo que se pudiese tomar para nada a la ligera.

Las batallas continuaron en varios puntos de la ciudad, pero hubo una que le llamo la atención, un edifico alto, que parecía un hotel lujoso, parecía haber explotado y una gran cantidad de energía emergía de él, su maestro le había mencionado que ahí se estaban resguardando los del equipo-Viper, ósea el del Bel sempai, le fue imposible no preocuparse, el estaba allá siendo atacado por el enemigo.

" _y si su enemigo es uno de esos sujetos negros feos que parecían momias?...Bel sempai..."_

**BEL: **

Japón le gustaba, había muchas cosas que hacer aunque no incluían matar a su gusto; antes de que empezara la lucha, se escapo del hotel y deambulo por el pueblo, el solo pensaba en una persona, en que estaría haciendo en estos momentos, aunque alegaba haber perdido la memoria recientemente , no podía evitar cuestionarse en ese justo momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez en esta era había recordado aunque fuese una sola cosa de todas las que habían compartido, acaso el era tan poco importante para la rana?.

Entendía la situación, pero le desesperaba no poder hacer nada al respecto, una parte de si sabía que debía haber hablado con él, incluso ahora tenía oportunidad pero todo esto de lo arcobalenos debía mantenerlos en guardia además de que no podía ir simplemente a la guarida de otro bando y arriesgarse a que se diera inicio al tiempo de batalla y el estuviera rodeado por esos sujetos. Quería verle más que a nada en ese momento, pero debía acabar con todo esto antes, solo le quedaba esperar que las batallas terminaran.

"_por favor, Fran solo a guarda un poco, si no puedes tu solo, yo hare que me recuerdes"_

Aun cuando parecía que todo esto de las batallas de los arcobalenos no sería fácil, era connatural de los asesinos varias disfrutar del placer de combatir, las primeras luchas no fueron complicadas. Era de noche y ahora había llegado el arcobaleno del pacificador rojo "Fon" acompañado de ese insoportable y orgullo guardián Vongola de la nube, había venido justo a la boca del lobo y una feroz batalla dio lugar en aquella habitación.

La batalla dio inicio, parecía ir parejo pero se torno mucho as interesante cuando Mammon y Fon usaron su "present" y mostraron su forma adulta, fue un gran espectáculo; se rompieron varios relojes en el proceso, incluido el suyo, estaba por fuera, sin embargo ahora no parecía tener mucha importancia, Kyoya había roto el suyo quedando así descalificado el equipo-Fon. Esta era una minúscula victoria en comparación con el enemigo en común que ahora parecía tener todos, ya no importaba a que arcobaleno representaban un nuevo grupo que no iba a por los relojes amenazaba la vida de todos los involucrados, ellos no estaban allí para ganar, iban a matar.

**EN MEDIO DEL ATAQUE VINDICE:**

Ya no había división de equipos, los Vindice eran el adversario único en este momento, los pocos representantes que seguían en juego incluso los que ya se encontraban fuera, debían unir fuerzas para derrotarlos, cada uno de ellos tendría su rol en la épica batalla.

En un edifico no muy alto, dos de ellos yacían en el suelo, los Vongola sanaban sus heridas, y ahora el recién curado, Sawada Tsunayoshi corría a respaldar a sus mas fuertes amigos que se estaban enfrentado en ese mismo momento con el mas fuerte veloz y tétrico Vindice, Tsuna lo había visto pelear una vez, su poder era simplemente abrumador, Jargen...Era un mounstro en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Fran:

Tres chicos avanzaban rápidamente detrás del decimo Vongola, yo era uno de ellos, mi reloj seguí intacto y debía ir a ayudar a mi maestro; no había tiempo para temer, ni para huir, solo había algo en mi mente, y era derrotar al enemigo, que todo esto acabara de una buena vez para que al fin mi corazón y mente pudiesen encontrar una respuesta.

Junto con Enma y chrome nos adentramos en el campo de batalla, vi los cuerpos sangrientos esparcidos por el suelo, la cara de preocupación de los espectadores, hasta los arcobalenos se vean abrumados por ese poder, Shisho estaba herido pero aun en pie y allí estaba Tsuna Vongola peleando contra ese muerto viviente, era tan rápido que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se posiciono detrás del decimo y se preparo para encestar su puño asesino directo a su corazón.

Sin pensarlo dos veces puso toda la energía que me quedaba en una última ilusión real, no podía dejar que el muriera era la única esperanza que quedaba, ya que todos alrededor parecían haber sido derrotados.

Fui lo suficientemente rápido y logro proteger su espalda, chrome grito dándole aviso de nuestra llegada, mala idea como después se habrá dado cuento; no hubo tiempo de reaccionar, el era una abominación, si corazón y sin límites humanos, le tomo menos de un segundo teletransportarse entre los tres chicos, su sola presencia te dejaba sin habla, escuchar varios gritos a mi alrededor, en uno de ellos reconocí mi nombre pero era simplemente muy tarde.

Bel:

No muy lejos, Bel corría con desesperación hacia el punto donde se supone pelearían los más fuertes: Xanxus, Byakuran, Mukuro, Squalo ,el jefe Caballone, Hibari Kyoya y el Decimo Vongola; sabía que si esa era la batalla final, Fran debía estar cerca, ese mocoso insensato, seguro habría ido detrás de su maestro, había ido justo al centro del caos, si algo le llegara a suceder…no¡ , no debía pensar en eso, Fran, el debe estar bien solo en eso podía tener fe.

Atravesó los arboles y al llegar al claro donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea, abrió aterrado los ojos, vio el suelo y a todos los representantes mas fuertes masacrados como moscas, incluso su jefe había sido destrozado. Desvió la vista hasta que pudo verlo: su cabello verdoso bañado en sudor con algunas gotas secas de sangre cayendo por sus rosadas mejillas en pose de batalla, miro por reflejo hacia la dirección en la que su rana parecía atacar.

La vista lo dejo frio, esa cosa era la que había despedazado a los más fuertes del equipo-Vongola, una figura de más de 2 metros, rodeada de cadenas, su aura era imponente y su rostro macabro como el de un alma condenada a un eterno infierno, podrida y consumida por la misma muerte, ese era jargen, el más fuerte de los Vendice; pero lo que más lo aterro era que el tonto de Fran le había retado, con su rostro inexpresivo como si le importara una mierda que se estuviera enfrentando a ese demonio; No lo pensó mas y corrió a donde se encontraba la persona más importante en su vida, pero ese despojo de hombre era más rápido que el viento.

* * *

Frente a las miradas aterrorizadas de todos, jargen se posiciono entre los tres muchachos, se movió tan rápido que todo pareció haber sido un solo ataque: primero su mano agrieto de un solo movimiento la espalda de Enma, con otro, corto el abdomen de la chica que afortunadamente alcanzo a protegerse con su arma evitando que la partiera en dos con un ataque directo.

Dejo a el oji verde para el final, Fran había alcanzado a girar su vista y mirar de frente esos vacios ojos que solo buscaban destruir; pudo sentir cada célula de su torso ser atravesado por el feroz puño, sus costillas destrozarse como si estuvieran hechas de galleta y por supuesto, el insoportable dolor que le hacía querer morir en ese momento cuando el retiro su brazo de su interior que había sido agujerado por completo, sus ojos aun no le quitaban la mirada de encima, el chico no podía creer que lo último que vería antes de morir serian esos oscuros y lúgubres ojos.

Un sombrero de manzana salió expedido a gran velocidad y choco contra el piso rasgándose inerte. Fran callo contra el suelo con fuerza sintiendo como su liquido escarlata iba desbordándose por el suelo, cada respiro que intentaba dar hacia que expulsara sangre pos su boca y nariz, no había nada mas, solo muerte.

Sus pasos parecían ser cada vez mal lentos, no importaba cuanta energía usara, sus piernas no fueron mas rápidas que ese ser, que había destrozado por completo el vientre de su persona más amada, ni mas rápidas que las lagrimas que caían desde sus ocultos y tiritantes ojos; había podido gritar su nombre, pero no sirvió de nada; la primera vez que le hablaba desde que se encontraron en este tiempo, su primera y última palabra seria su nombre anunciando su inminente muerte, sentía un dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo, desde el corazón pudriendolo todo, no le importaba correr en dirección a el Vendice ya no le importaba una mierda.

Cuando el Vendice vio al joven rubio acercarse de una manera tan ingenua, intento su siguiente ataque pero un puño rodeado de fuertes llamas de última voluntad lo desviaron de su objetivo; ahora la pelea continuaba con el decimo Vongola que ayudado por Mukuro y hibari Kyoya habían logrado derribar a ese desgraciado sujeto; un nuevo enemigo se alzaba, el ultimo Vendice, el ultimo arcobaleno olvidado de la mano de Dios.

La pelea continuaba a sus espaldas, mientras el sostenía desesperadamente a Fran entre sus brazos, gritaba su nombre y lagrimas brotaban descontroladas por sus mejillas, caían una sobre otra en el rostro pálido y frio del chico, no podía oírlo respirar, para este momento su ropa estaba empapada del liquido vital del ojiverde.

-"Lo siento…lo siento Fran…yo no pude, no llegue a tiempo"- decía el rubio entre sollozos mientras se aferraba a lo único que había querido con toda su alma.

-"Tu…sabes mi nombre"- dijo el menor derramando sangre por el borde de sus delgados labios con cada palabra, su mirada era vacía, sus ojos solo mostraban oscuridad; mas había algo cálido que rodeaba su frio cuerpo, unos brazos delgados, y unas gotas que resbalaban por su piel, era tan placentero, mas cálido que los rayos del sol golpeado su piel y esa voz…Era él, la recordaba, cómo no recordarla si había recorrido su mente desde aquel día que se cruzaron por primera vez…solo que no había sido la primera vez; pequeños choques azotaban su cabeza mientras diminutos trozos de memoria inundaban su pecho .–"no es cierto, Bel Sempai?"- dijo el pequeño ilusionista mientras separaba su cabeza de pecho del rubio tratando de mirar su rostro, parpadeo un par de veces para limpiar sus parpados de esa molesta sangre que parecía salir de cada poro de su cuerpo.

-"Ranita, tú me recuerdas? Dijo el príncipe sobándole la cabeza al chico y acercando sus frentes hasta que sus hermosos y ya no ocultos ojos rojos se cruzaron con esas esmeraldas deslumbrantes.

-"Yo…recuerdo su nombre, su caricias, recuerdo como reía en mi oído haciendo que mi piel se erizara, recuerdo sus suaves dedos rozando mi cabeza antes de despertarme, recuerdo esos ojos llenos de pasión observándome con desvelo y yo observándolos hasta que usted los hacía cerrar con el suave tacto de sus labios…recuerdo esto-"dijo el menor posando una de sus débiles manos en el pecho del destripador para así sentir como su corazón latía con descontrol. –"tal vez mi cerebro se agriete cuando intento recordarle, pero mi corazón no lo ha olvidado, entonces mi respuesta es sí,…lo recuerdo".

El más joven de los varia, aligero el abrazo, para no espichar más al chico. Él lo había recordado, aun cuando parecía no recordar nada mas, estaba inmensamente feliz pero muriendo al mismo tiempo; era muy tarde, si en vez de ser un cobarde le hubiese hablado y expresado sus sentimientos desde un principio, tal vez esto no hubiese ocurrido, tal vez su corazón no se estuviera convirtiendo en una agujero negro devastando todo a su paso, tal vez su ranita no estaría agonizando entre sus brazos; lo miro, el chico sonreía, era una tierna sonrisa de felicidad, porque finalmente le había recordado.

Sin pensarlo más, lo beso como había deseado hacerlo desde hace días, podía sentir el sabor a metal de su sangre, su tenue respiración, pero al mismo tiempo sus labios moviéndose lentamente al encuentro con los suyos; la rana lo había estado deseando con las mismas ansias, aun cuando no sabía como besar porque esta sería su primera vez, aun cuando su ser inexperto no entendía del todo los sentimientos de las personas, el solo podía dejarse llevar por lo que su corazón y ahora mente deseaban con insistencia.

-"Te amo ranita, y no es necesario que me recuerdes del todo, porque así como lo hice en el pasado, hare que me ames de nuevo" dijo el rubio sin alejarse del menor, su cuerpo ya no se sentía tan pesado, Fran estaba allí junto a él y demostrándole lo estúpido que había sido los últimos días al pensar que lo había olvidado del todo.

-"no es necesario, yo…también lo amo, creo que lo hice desde ese día en el rio, o tal vez antes, Bel sempai-príncipe falso". Dijo el ilusionista con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios, que luego se transformo en un gesto de sorpresa-"Nee sempai, porque ya no siento un hueco en mi estomago?"- pregunto Fran desconcertado.

Bel había olvidado la herida de muerte de su amado, tantos sentimientos encontrados habían hecho de este momento, uno que no olvidaría jamás; miro rápidamente el pecho del menor y se percato de que toda la sangre aun estaba allí, pero su pecho… su pecho lucia intacto, no tenía sentido, como había...

Levanto la mirada y vio a su flotante amigo. –"Me debes una grande Bel, espero tu deposito en mi cuenta en menos de una semana"- dijo el arcobaleno de color índigo mientras se alejaba para seguir observando la batalla final de la guerra de los arcobalenos.

El dolor se había ido, pero no solo el físico, sus corazones una vez mas unidos se mantuvieron inmóviles, abrazándose el uno al otro, tratando de trasmitir calor de un cuerpo al otro, hasta que el más pequeño se durmió del cansancio, había perdido mucha sangre y necesitaba ir a un hospital rápido, esto debía acabar rápido, por la rana y por todos los demás.

* * *

Habían pasado 5 días desde que todo ese infierno termino, los arcobalenos liberados de su maldición y Bermuda sacrificando su propia existencia por el futuro de sus ex compañeros de labor; la calma había vuelto a la ciudad, bueno menos en un lugar.

-"VOOOOOOOOII ¡"- Se escucho resonar por todo el hospital, definitivamente a los animales salvajes no les agradaba estar inmóviles; varia, Millfiore, Vongola y allegados, todos los equipos estaban allí acompañando a sus valientes representantes que lo habían todo en el campo de batalla, algunos más inquietos que otros, hibari y Xanxus querían largarse de allí pero sus compañeros no se lo permitían, debían recuperarse primero. Tantos seres de poca paciencia concentrados en un solo lugar no hicieron esperar, los gritos, derrumbes explosiones e insultos.

-"Yare Yare~, casi que me arrepiento, al menos todo estaría más callado"- pensaba la Ex arcobaleno del pacificador índigo, gracias sus rápidas ilusiones todos los heridos de muerte pudieron llegar a tiempo y recibir asistencia médica, con la ayuda de los guardianes del sol, su recuperación se hizo mas sobrehumana y veloz, había algunos daños irreversible, como el de Squalo cuyo corazón fue destruido, o el de Byakuran y el pequeño ilusionista que perdieron gran parte de sus órganos internos, pero de ellos se haría cargo , su ex compañero Verde, por ahora su trabajo estaba cumplido, y se había hecho una buena fortuna con todo aquello, estaba feliz y no admitiría que un poco también por el hecho de haberles salvado.

En la habitación 504, se oían distantes los gritos y explosiones que ocurrían al otro lado del hospital. Fran ya había despertado y Bel se dio a la tarea de explicarle lo sucedido: Verde el mejor científico del mundo, le obsequio a Rokudo Mukuro por su gran desempeño como representante, uno de los instrumentos para crear ilusiones reales permanentes, gracias a esto, tanto él como los demás había podido reconstruir sus órganos y entrañas destrozadas, no dependerían de un ilusionista detrás suyo cuidándoles las espaldas pero deberían tener más cuidado que antes.

-"como te sientes, te duele?"- pregunto el rubio preocupado al menor que se había sentado en la cama y palpaba su vientre suavemente.

-"no sabría describirlo, estas ilusiones son verdaderas e inextinguibles por lo que una persona normal debería sentirse igual que antes, sin embargo creo que por hecho de ser ilusionista puedo notar la diferencia, lo que digo es que se siente real pero al mismo tiempo no parece mío, se mueve conforme yo lo hago y duele cuando lo pellizco pero no se siente completamente mío"- dijo el chico admirando el buen trabajo de este truco de magia, le debió mucho a esos dos duendes voladores.

Bel se acerco y se acostó a su lado en la cama, su palidez ya había disminuido y su piel estaba mas cálida, el suero había surtido efecto y nueva sangre comenzaba a circular por su pequeño cuerpo; estaba feliz, no se arrepentiría nunca de esos 10.000 $ que le había costado la supervivencia del menor, de todas maneras pensaba obligar a Rokudo Mukuro a pagar una parte. Le dio un beso en su nuevo estomago y le abrazo delicadamente, feliz por el sonrojo del oji verde. –"a mí me parece perfecto, no tanto como el original, pero dentro de poco te acostumbraras Ishishishi~"-.

-"Nee Bel sempai, sabe como esta Shisho?, se que él es fuerte pero vi que estaba herido cuando llegue en ese momento" pregunto el menor sobándole la cabeza al de pelo amarillo y jugando con las gemas de su corona.

Bel hizo un puchero de rabia, estaba en un momento solo de los dos y le preguntaba por el estúpido de Mukuro, saco uno de sus cuchillos y lo clavo en la punta de su sombrero frutal.-"Ishishishi~ no sé, tal vez muerto en algún lado"-.

-"Duele sempaiii, pero igual no le creo, Shisho es muy fuerte, después de todo estoy vivo gracias a todo lo que me enseño, creo que usted también debería agradecerle"- termino la frase mientras quitaba y arrojaba el cuchillo al suelo.

El príncipe refunfuño, sabía que tenía razón pero no le daría el gusto de decírselo, así que solo le quito ese molesto sombrero y lo recostó nuevamente en la cama, enrollo sus brazos alrededor del fino cuerpo mientras lo giraba obligándolo a mirarle con un sonrojo adornando su frágil rostro de infante.

-"No, y deja de hablar de ese estúpido de Mukuro, que en este momento eres solo mío Ishishishi~"- canto posesivamente el asesino varia dándole a continuación un beso en la blanca frente del chico; esto aumento el rosa en las mejillas de la pequeña ranita, escondió su cara entre el pecho del rubio profundizando el abrazo.

-"no recuerdo si usted era tan posesivo y sicópata, pero me suena a que si"- rio el pequeño, estaba feliz, de hecho como nunca antes lo había estado, ese era el único lugar en que quería estar, en los brazos de su príncipe.

* * *

-"No, 6 días a la semana y es mi última oferta¡ o la tomas o te buscas a otro, Ishishishi~"

-"Oya Oya~, pareces no comprender la situación pequeño y sínico principito, el es solo un crio ignorante, ahora no sabe nada de la vida ni de lo es capaz de hacer" –dijo mientras señalaba al ofendido niño de 8 años –"2 días a la semana son suficientes Kufufu~"

Casi todos los representantes habían sido dados de alta, ahora Fran, Mukuro y Bel se encontraban en el parque de Namimori en una acalorada discusión sobre quien se quedaría con Fran de ahora en adelante.

-"los vejestorios siempre son tan ruidosos y estúpidos, el príncipe falso y el maestro cabeza de piña no son la excepción, creo que no me iré con ninguno de ustedes"- dijo el chico de pelo aguamaria alejándose de los dos adolecentes, pero fue detenido por un tridente y 3 cuchillos, suspiro cansado, ya llevaban casi 2 horas discutiendo y ni siquiera habían consultado su opinión al respecto.

-"Ishishishi~, parece que no llegaremos a un acuerdo razonable, así que mejor me llevare a Fran conmigo-"dijo el rubio cargándose al pequeño entre los brazos, pero su camino fue cortado por un guardián de la niebla notoriamente enojado.

-"No tientes tu suerte mocoso Vongola, que ya he tenido que juntarme demasiado con la mafia, así que baja al renacuajo y corre debajo de las naguas de tu jefe Kufufu~"-. Bel dejo a Fran en el suelo y ahora ambos asesinos apuntaban al otro con sus letales armas.

Fran estaba exhausto, solo quería dormir un rato así que decidió acabar con todo ese espectáculo, al igual que había tenido que hacerlo en el pasado, el día que se los encontró por primera vez esa época

-"Nee Bel sempai, Mukuro Shisho, ya me he decidió"-. Ambos bajaron sus armas para escuchar al menor-"no me iré con ninguno"- termino serio el pequeño. Los gritos escandalosos de los dos mayores no se hicieron esperar, así que Fran continuo con su explicación –"sin embargo no soy tonto, se que necesito a mi maestro para convertirme en el mejor ilusionista del mundo, y sé que quiero estar con Bel sempai el mayor tiempo que pueda, por lo que e decidido mudarme a Italia, cerca de la sede donde sempai trabaja, viviré allí y Mukuro Shisho vendrá a verme d días a la semana, allí entrenaremos, y le resto de los días los disfrutare a mi albedrio, con mi abuela, pero principalmente será con Bel sempai cuando no esté trabajando, está bien para ustedes orgullosas y egocéntricas hadas?"-

Acto reflejo, ambos asesinos arrojaron sus armas contra el muchacho por la última frase, pero luego reflexionaron sobre la solución que este había plantado, para ser un mocoso, lo que decía tenía sentido.

-"en ese caso estoy de acuerdo, si no soy yo el que tiene que pagar la casa Kufufu~ 3 días a la semana será suficiente así no tendré que aguantar tu tediosa presencia tan seguido y estaré entre Japón y Italia lo cual es conveniente para mis futuros planes, por mi parte está bien"-. Dijo queriendo sonar maduro el más grande de los tres.

"Ishishishi~, al príncipe no le gusta la idea, pero pensándolo más detalladamente, si vives en Italia puedo raptarte por las noches e interrumpir tus entrenamientos de vez en cuando"- bufo el príncipe destripador, ganándose una sonrisa de enojo del peli azul.

-"bueno todo parece decidido, ahora solo falta que peleen por quien empacara mis cosas, las cargara, buscara la casa y mudara todo de mi antiguo hogar en Francia, entonces quien se ofrece?"- elevo la voz el pequeño con un megáfono preguntando a los dos….que ahora parecía que al igual que la vez pasada ninguno querría llevárselo, Dios, estos _De javu`s _se hacían más seguidos cada vez. Suspiro con desgane, ahora lo peor había pasado, se trago sus pensamientos a los pocos segundos ya que ahora era perseguido por todo el parque esquivando cuchillos e ilusiones agresivas, parecía que esta tarde nunca acabaría.

* * *

5 meses después:

A un kilometro y medio de la mansión varia, un chico de 9 años recién cumplidos se mecía desde el columpio de jardín frontal de su nueva casa, su abuela dormía en la sala de estar, una siesta bien merecida después de haberle cocinado el almuerzo; le había convencido de mudarse argumentando la decisión porque un maestro en artes marciales se había ofrecido a darle clases personalizadas y necesitaba vivir más cerca de donde este habitaba; a la señora de gentil corazón le había agradado el de pelo azul, su mirada era extraña pero parecía que su nieto confiaba en el.

Cerro sus pequeños ojos sintiendo como el viento mecía su ligero cuerpo de adelante para atrás; todo era paz y calma hasta que escucho esa risita en su oído derecho.

-"Ishishishi~ la ranita quiere volar?"- dijo el príncipe mientras levanto a Fran en el aire, aunque aun era pequeño, pero cada vez que lo veia parecía acercarse más al cuerpo del joven ilusionista que recordaba; sus ojos inexpresivos lo miraban sin desprender la vista, el chico verde aprovecho la posición para revelar los ojos del más grande y así los cuatro pudiesen encontrarse de frente, le encantaban esos momentos, así como a bel.

El pequeño sonreía aun, cuando bel lo volvió a dejar en el piso –"Nee Bel sempai, que hace aquí, hoy es lunes, Mukuro Shisho ya debe estar por llegar y el entrenamiento empezara pronto; si viene a visitar a mi abuela ella está durmiendo ahora, no sé cómo has podido agradarle, si supiera las cosas horribles que haces en el trabajo seguro te echaría agua bendita".

El rubio sonreía amplio mientras se sentaba enfrente del pequeño que lo imito –"primero, le agrado porque soy un príncipe encantador, además tu también sabes de esas cosas horribles y aquí estas; segundo, estoy aquí para raptarte Ishishishi~".

Fran suspiro, hoy era el día de Shisho y Bel lo sabía, seria así hasta que se hiciera lo suficientemente fuerte para poder vivir por su cuenta, pediría trabajo en varia y se quedaría allí junto a Bel, ese era su sueño; pero no entendía porque el príncipe caprichoso de vez en cuanto dañaba la "armonía" del pacto hecho hace 5 meses.

La ranita se levanto de repente, se ubico detrás del príncipe colgándose firmemente de su cuello, y en un murmullo casi mudo le dijo "Bel sempai, Mukuro Shisho se enfadara mucho con usted, aunque creo que esto poco le importa al príncipe falso"

Bel rio fuertemente y sosteniendo las piernas de su amado pequeño se puso de pie dirigiendose al camino por donde había llegado –"Estúpida rana, por mi parte Rokudo Mukuro puede quedarse aquí mordiendo todas las piñas que quiera Ishishishi~"-.

Fran sonrió y se recostó en la espalda de su sempai, el día acababa de volverse aun mejor aunque seria perseguido por su Shisho mas tarde en la noche, eso si Belphegor decidía llevarlo de vuelta, no sería la primera vez que se lo llevara a escondidas a la mansión varia, allí Lussuria le quería y Mammon lo trataba bien, los demás se irritaban con solo verlo, pero eso le importaba un culo.

Llegaron a su cuarto; La Tv seguía encendida sin nadie prestándole atención, se quedaron dormidos luego de hablar por horas de las cosas más triviales de sus vidas, de anécdotas, experiencias, burlándose y riendo de las demás personas que les rodeaban, o simplemente viéndose el uno al otro.

Su relación evolucionaria con el tiempo, por ahora eran solo 2 chichos, uno de 9 años y el otro de 16, uno de ojos color esmeralda y otros de ojos color carmesí, uno con expresiones sutiles y otro con una sonrisa deslumbrante, una rana de pueblo dotada con increíbles talentos y otro con sangre real y un placer por matar. Dos que se recordarían mientras vivieran, porque aun si sus recuerdos fuesen borrados, los corazones no olvidan.


End file.
